


Constellations

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, Tsukikana, completely shameless fluff, they are being gross and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama and Kanae sneak out into the garden at night to have some romantic time while stargazing. </p><p>That's all it is. Pure fluff. Sue me.</p><p>PS. I just wanna say I don't actually know which constellations can be seen from Japan in summer, so if anything of it is wrong, I really don't care, because writing this made me happy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

❈

When Kanae was little, back home in Germany, he would go to sleep just as sun has set, and sleep in late the next morning. Soft sheets always so comfortable and warm, welcomed him every evening in their sweet embrace, and held him until he would wake up well-rested and relaxed. But once he came to Japan, he quickly learnt that such comfort was a privilege not everyone was granted. Not a servant, certainly.

And having a very active and absorbing master often required staying up very late, only to then be the first person awake in the household as well.

This evening was no different. Master Shuu went to his bedroom couple hours earlier, and it was only now that Kanae was finally done with all his chores. The last one to go rest, after everyone already excused themselves for good night’s sleep.

Behind the door of his own bedroom, the boy began undressing, pondering if he had the energy to go take a bath, or should he just change into pyjamas and crawl into bed. Of course that meant he would have to get up a bit earlier to bathe in the morning. Tough decision, but he was so tired…

Almost mechanically, he unbuttoned his striped waistcoat, and folded it into a neat square, out of habit. Just as his hand reached to unfasten the ribbon underneath his shirt collar, he heard a knock on his door. What else could they possibly need from him? He worked hard the whole day…

But Kanae was raised better than to be impolite even if his eyes were falling closed heavily as he was standing. Patiently, he answered the door, only to see his very own master with somehow glimmering eyes, standing there fully dressed and hugging a blanket to his chest.

“Kanae-kun! How fortunate you’re still awake. I need you to come with me.” Tsukiyama spoke with excitement.

“Master Shuu…” Kanae immediately regain his professional composure, straightening up, and clearing his throat, “I thought you have already gone to sleep. Do you need anything?” he asked, his voice slightly nervous as he wondered if he perhaps neglected any of the evening routine duties.

“Yes, yes, I need you to come with me. There is something I want to show you. But you have to come quickly, it will be any minute now.” the answer came, only confusing Kanae even more.

“Forgive me, master Shuu, but have you been drinking?” the boy inquired, finding no other explanation for this peculiar behaviour. Then again… his master didn’t need alcohol to act peculiar most of the time.

“ _Mon dieu_ , don’t be silly!” Tsukiyama rolled his eyes, reaching out to grab Kanae’s hand, “Just come, please. I don’t want to do it alone, it would be a shame if you missed it.” his voice softened, but the excited glimmer was still present in his eyes.

Faint blush dusted Kanae’s cheeks as his hand was held in his master’s own, soft and delicate palm. The gesture was a rare intimacy, no such things were usually displayed while Kanae was on duty. But if it happened sometimes, that master Shuu would squeeze his hand or peck his forehead affectionately, Kanae cherished those moments even more, like rare treasures they were.

“Of course.” the boy nodded, stepping out of his room and into the darkened hall, as he would always walked into the unknown if this man would ask for it.

Shuu graced him with a wide, dimpled smile in return. “To the garden then, _mon petit_!” he raised his voice as much as it was appropriate with everyone else in the estate asleep, and pulled at Kanae’s hand, urging him to follow.

Through the halls and down the stairs they went, Kanae’s palm still curled within his master’s own, which caused the boy’s heart to skip a few bits as they crossed the main hall downstairs, their footsteps soundless against the carpeted floor. Without switching on the lights, letting the pale moonlight guide their steps as it crept inside through tall french windows, master and his servant reached the back door, leading out to the patio, and from there further into the garden.

It was a warm night, but even so the air was cooler than during the day, and it played with Kanae’s violet hair as they walked quickly across the groomed lawn. Passing gently whispering fountains, turning right behind the greenhouse, they finally reached a spot behind rose bushes, where they would be covered from any eyes that may be looking from the house.

Shuu spread the blanket down on the grass, not even looking where he was putting it as his eyes averted up. “Ah, we’re right on time! It’s just starting.” he beamed, sitting down with his legs crossed and chin raised up high as he gazed at the sky.

“What is… _oh_ …” Kanae began, but trailed off quickly as he followed his master’s gaze. The clear, inky sky was sparkling with millions of stars, and suddenly, they started to fall, cutting through the firmament with their silver tails. The young ghoul’s mouth gaped open, and he softly dropped down to sit on the blanket as well, craning his neck to keep looking up. “Master Shuu, stars are falling…” he breathed out in awe, eyes still glued to the sparkling night sky.

“Meteor shower.” Tsukiyama explained shortly, in a whisper, as if any louder sound could scare the falling stars away, “Think many wishes Kanae, that’s once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Bright stars were reflecting in Kanae’s big, wide eyes, and the boy’s heart swelled with hope. He only had one wish, but maybe if he wished this one thing to all the falling stars, it would really come true… So with all his might, he wished, repeating it in his mind each time new silver blaze would appear on the sky.

They watched in silence as night, the time of rest, became alive and vibrant with lights; and in their hiding spot behind rose bushes, without a single sound around them, it seemed that they were the only two in the world to witness it.

They didn’t know how long it lasted, none of them wanted to count minutes, it was one of those moments when time was stopping. One by one, the falling stars chased each other through the firmament, shining brightly only to disappear into darkness moments later. Kanae hasn’t felt this carefree since long, everything about this moment was beautiful.

“This is so pretty…” Kanae sighed out as last few meteors ran across the sky, “Thank you for showing me, master Shuu.” Even as it ended, the boy didn’t look away, his tired eyes gazing up at the stars, as he sat there, hugging his knees to his chest, “Night sky is always so lovely. I wish I could go outside of Tokyo sometime, it must be even more beautiful when city lights are not disturbing.”

“Mhm…” Tsukiyama agreed, lying down on the blanket with his hands folded behind his head, “Still, the mansion is far away enough from the city centre, the view is quite good anyway.”

“It is. Look over there, master.” the boy pointed up, “This one is so bright.”

“Which one?”

“Over there, see?” Kanae lied down as well to be pointing from Shuu’s line of sight.

“Ah yes… but it’s not a star, it’s planet Venus.” the older ghoul said as he followed Kanae’s finger with his eyes.

“Is it really?” Kanae turned his head to the side, looking at his master in awe, “It can be seen from here, really?”

“Yes, the brightest point on the sky is indeed Venus. The brightest star would be over there.” Tsukiyama scooted a little closer towards Kanae, their shoulders and hips touching as they lay side by side; and he reached to take Kanae’s outstretched hand, and guided it to point in a right direction, towards the brightly shining star. “It’s called Sirius.”

“Oh… yes, I can see.” the boy smiled as he looked up again. “Do you know all the stars, master Shuu?” The question may have seem naive and childish, but truly Kanae idolized Shuu since he was little, and was convinced that he must be the smartest person, and knows everything.

“No one knows _all_ the stars.” Tsukiyama chuckled melodically, “I know some of them, though. To be fair, I know some constellations rather than single stars.”

“Constellations…” Kanae repeated the word quietly, more and more fascinated within each second, “Like what? Can you show me?”

“Of course.” the older ghoul smiled softly, moving even closer to Kanae, their heads right next to each other now. With his hand holding Kanae’s own gently, he guided the boy’s palm and his pointing finger across the sky.

“Over there, for example, is Orion. See, those three stars are his belt, and here we have legs, torso, arms, and he holds a bow in his hand, because he’s a hunter.” Shuu moved Kanae’s hand as he spoke, painting the shape of Orion in the air.

Kanae only gasped quietly, as the image of a hunter was created before his own eyes, and he suddenly noticed order in what always seemed to be just endless mass of stars staining the dark, velvety sky.

“There is Cassiopeia, and underneath it, Perseus. And then just above, these two strings of stars… this is Andromeda.” Shuu continued, guiding Kanae’s hand to trace invisible lines between the stars, and join them into constellations.

“Amazing…” Kanae was speechless, breathless, it was a completely new world being created above him, filled with all those creatures of lovely, mystical names. “What else there is?”

“Hmm… well, if you look over here, slightly to the right from Andromeda, there is Pisces.”

“Pisces? It’s your zodiac sign, isn’t it?”

“Yes, see? Like two fish caught by their tails.” Shuu explained, moving Kanae’s finger along from one star to another.

“Ah, yes! It’s all there, just like you’re saying!” the boy was truly amazed, and in his excitement, he completely forgot to be flustered being so close to his master, and having his hand held by the other’s warm, tender palm. His tiredness went away as well, and the last thing he thought of in that moment would be to go to sleep. How could he sleep when there was a whole, wonderful world that his master was showing him? He wanted to know more. “Are all zodiacs on the sky, master Shuu?”

“They are, yes.” Tsukiyama was as captivated as Kanae, the boy’s pure interest and sheer awe were warming his heart. So seldom he had such moments, calm, peaceful, quiet… His life was usually filled with all the different entertainments, none of them so innocent and relaxing as the moment he shared right then with his loyal servant. “Not all of them can be seen from this side of the globe, though. But over there…” once again Kanae’s hand was guided across the sky to discover yet another constellation, “...There is Sagittarius. And right there, Gemini.”

“Ah, Sagittarius is really complicated.” Kanae’s eyes narrowed as he tried to follow what master Shuu was showing him, “How it would be…? The head over here, and… this is the bow and arrow?” This time his hand moved on it’s own, but Tsukiyama didn’t let go of it even then.

“Yes, very good.” the older ghoul praised, tilting his head slightly to glance at Kanae. Even in the dark he could see how flushed were the boy’s cheeks, his lips parted in awe, eyes sparkling. His skin seemed even paler in the dim moonlight, delicate face framed by a halo of violet hair splayed over the blanket.

“And how is Gemini again?” the question interrupted Shuu’s thoughts, and his eyes averted from the lovely young ghoul, up to the sky again.

“See those two bright stars? It’s Castor and Pollux. Imagine they are the heads, and then it goes like this... “ Tsukiyama traced the shape of constellation with Kanae’s finger slowly, “It looks as if they’re holding hands.”

“Holding hands yes… I can see…” pride was obvious in Kanae’s voice as he understood everything, and learnt so many new things.

After a moment of silence, their own joined hands lowered down to rest against the blanket, fingers lacing together almost unconsciously. Their eyes were still fixed on the sky above them, even though none of them was thinking about stars and constellations anymore.

Kanae tried his hardest to calm down the mad thumping of his heart, loud in his ears, probably so loud that it could be heard in the whole garden, or so the boy thought.

And Tsukiyama thought about how Kanae’s scent gently filled his nose with every breath, and how the warmth of his hand made him feel somehow at ease, and that they were so close he could actually feel vibrations from the boy’s madly pounding heart.

Kanae wanted to break the heavy silence, by thanking his master again for bringing him here, but before he could even form words, he was interrupted.

“Kanae… thank you for coming here with me. I would have to watch the meteors alone if it wasn’t for you, and I doubt that they would seem half as lovely without you here.” Shuu spoke quietly, turning towards his servant slightly.

Such words caused the boy’s blush to darken, and he stuttered, flustered beyond imagination, “I… I-I don’t think there would be much difference, really…”

“Do you doubt my words?” Shuu asked with a frown, his expression turning serious, which caused Kanae to panic instantly, stumbling over his own words as he tried to explain himself. But it only lasted for a brief moment, before Tsukiyama couldn’t keep it up anymore and smiled again, chuckling breathily, “I’m joking. Relax, Kanae-kun, you should value yourself more. I wouldn’t lie to you, nor would I offend you with empty flattery. I do like things better when I can do them together with you. My piano sounds better when it is paired with your violin, books were always more interesting when you asked me to read them to you when you were younger, and now I also think the stars are more beautiful when I share this time with you.”

“That’s… that’s a very kind thing to say. Thank you, master Shuu.” the boy’s words were barely audible, he couldn’t really focus on talking when his face was burning crimson red, his stomach filled with mad flutter of butterflies, and his master’s palm tightened around his own.

“It’s not meaningless kindness, I am being honest…” Shuu corrected him, propping himself on one elbow to see his young companion better, “Can you not believe that I may be fond of you? You are very dear to me, Kanae-kun.”

Kanae swallowed, feeling as if he was about to melt on the spot. To hear such words, declarations nearly, from master Shuu… there was nothing more he could wish for. Well, actually, there was. And he made that wish not so long before, wishing upon dozens of falling stars.

The boy’s free hand reached to wrap around Tsukiyama’s neck, and he shifted slightly, bringing their faces closer together. And then he waited. Just for couple of seconds he waited to see if he will be denied it, or will the stars grant him this one wish. He waited to see if master Shuu will pull away, or frown at him, or tell him not to overstep the line that was separating master and servant.

He didn’t. Instead, Tsukiyama used this moment of hesitation, and made Kanae’s wish come true, leaning in to close the barely inch of a distance between them, pressing their lips together.

If Kanae was not lying down, he would surely faint, and even so his hand clutched at the back of Shuu’s shirt desperately. The touch of his master’s lips was something he couldn’t possibly describe in any words of any language. To receive such affection from the only person he ever adored, from the only person that reached out to wipe away his tears and chase away his nightmares…

Without even realizing, the boy kissed back, tilting his chin up to allow their lips even more connection. Yes, he was flustered, and the kiss seemed more like something from a dream, but even so he responded instinctively, as if it was something meant to be since forever.

Tsukiyama’s lips were soft and confident, catching his own it what seemed like endless, countless separate kisses melted in one. He pecked his lips once, twice, and again, and again, and then deepened the kiss somehow, pressing a finger against the boy’s chin to guide him to open up for him, which Kanae willingly did, inviting his master inside, between his reddened, parted lips.

He gasped when he felt the older ghoul’s tongue sneaking into his mouth, and shyly, he brushed his own against it, tasting it, feeling the flavour of his master’s delicate flesh. Such gentle, surprisingly sweet flavour… not overwhelming, not strong enough to become sick of it if you have too much, just perfect, smoothly rolling over Kanae’s tongue, and he could sip it from his master’s lips like from a cup, over and over again, and never have enough.

Unconsciously, Kanae let out a breathy whimper, humming against Shuu’s lips as his hand moved from where it clutched at his shirt, to gently cup his cheek. The boy would perhaps even took control of the kiss, if not for Shuu chuckling softly, and nipping at his lower lip a couple of times before pulling away. The boy left him breathless, and he needed to catch some air, but it was a difficult task with his chest all clenched and fluttery.

“Oh…” Kanae sighed out softly as the kiss broke, realizing he has been holding his breath as well. Shuu was looking down at him with a soft, calm smile, his indigo hair seeming completely dark, and blending with the inky, sparkly sky. This man just kissed him… he almost couldn’t believe it, but his lips still tingled slightly, and his master’s flavour lingered on them.

“Such sweet lips…” Tsukiyama murmured, running a thumb over Kanae’s lower lip, “You kiss wonderfully, Kanae-kun.”

The young ghoul looked away sheepishly, but couldn’t suppress a small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I never kissed anyone before, surely I can’t be very good…” he tried to oppose. After all, how could his humble kiss satisfy someone so charming and passionate as his master?

“Kissing good does not come from practice. It comes from here.” Shuu said as his palm rested against Kanae’s chest, and one fingertip traced little heart shape over the fabric of boy’s shirt. “You kiss good if you mean it."

This made Kanae even more embarrassed. Did master Shuu know about his feelings? Not that he was ever hiding them much, everyone in the household knew about Kanae’s adoration towards master Shuu… however he was careful not to ever show the romantic undertone. And yet it seemed Tsukiyama knew anyway.

“I mean it…” the boy breathed, voice shaky as if what he said were three completely different words.

“Me too.”

This short answer carried more weight than Kanae could possibly lift, it overwhelmed him completely. As his eyes averted back to meet his master’s gaze, tears were already welling, but had no chance to fall as another kiss was pressed to his lips, and made him the happiest he has ever been. _Me too_.

This time Kanae gave in, and let all of his feelings and all the affection he held within his heart to reflect in this kiss. Both of his arms wrapped around Tsukiyama’s shoulders, and he held his master close, kissing him deeply, lovingly, lazily, because they had all the time in the world.

And Tsukiyama found himself weak and helpless against the young ghoul’s eagerness. His back hit the ground softly as he was rolled over, and smothered with kisses that spilled endlessly from Kanae’s hungry lips, onto his cheeks, and jaw, and neck… His face hurt from smiling at the ticklish kisses to the side of his neck, fingers burying in the boy’s violet hair, petting him gently. Strangely, he didn’t mind being weak, not like this...

Kanae nestled against his master, settling comfortably on top of him, and couldn’t stop kissing him even for a single heartbeat. He thought about it so many times before, but it felt so much different from anything he could possibly imagine. Kissing always seemed like something magical, that knocks air out of your lungs and steals the ground from under your feet; that was how classic novels were always describing it, a kiss had power to destroy what’s behind you, and to build new future, it was supposed to be something lifechanging.

But in reality it was so much more.

Nothing changed in Kanae because of the kiss, just as nothing changed in Shuu. Whatever it made them feel, was always there, the kiss just let it swell and grow, and fill them to the brim.

Until the morning came, they shared all kinds of kisses. Passionate and deep ones that made them whimper against each other’s lips, hot, steamy breaths mixing together in cool night air.

Sweet and loving ones, that made their hearts flutter and cheeks flush, trembling fingers lacing together.

Playful and chaste ones, spiced with gentle nips and delicate bites, that made them giggle and squirm, and cover each other’s mouths, not to spoil the peaceful silence around them.

And finally lazy, sleepy pecks. Kanae’s head resting against Shuu’s broad chest, his shoulders being rubbed by his master’s tender hands, to keep him warm. It was then when first beams of golden sunlight rested upon Kanae’s face, making his tired eyes narrow as he looked up, to find the inky, starry sky gone.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, caressing the rose bushes with its warmth, and reflecting in steadily flowing water in the fountains. Grass covered in pearly drops of dew seemed to sparkle, as if all the falling stars from the previous night rested there.

The sky was now vibrant with colours, orange and purple, with pinkish clouds drifting lazily. Smiling weakly, Kanae stretched on the blanket, and felt Shuu’s lips against his forehead, his hushed voice accompanied by chirping of morning birds, growing louder within each minute.

“We should go back to the house.”

“Mhm… I have to get up for work in two hours…” Kanae agreed with a yawn, heavy eyelids fluttering as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“Nonsense, it’s your day off.” Shuu responded with a smile, supporting the boy as they sat up slowly, and then scooping him up in his arms.

“I don’t have days off…” the boy clung to Tsukiyama’s shirt, head lolling against his shoulder as he was carried through the garden.

“And who is your master, Kanae-kun?”

“You are.”

“Exactly. Don’t you think I know better if you have days off or not?”

A small smile played on Kanae’s lips, and he had only as much energy as to press a kiss to the side of Shuu’s neck in reply.

The household was still asleep, dim morning light slowly filling the rooms as Tsukiyama crept upstairs with young ghoul in his arms. Kanae toed off his shoes as soon as they entered his room, his master’s hand pulling the ribbon at his collar off, and unbuttoning one top button of his shirt, to make him more comfortable.

The mattress was soft, and duvet comfy and warm, and Kanae could no longer keep his eyes open, starting to doze off as soon as his head rested against the pillow. But even so, his grip was surprisingly strong as his fingers clutched at Shuu’s hand before he had a chance to pull away.

“Kiss me goodnight.” the boy whispered, and tasted his master’s lips once again, his palm caressing the older ghoul’s cheek as if to make sure he was real, and not just a delusion from his secret dreams. “Was tonight a dream?” he asked without thinking of it, the childish question escaping him without him even realizing.

“I will come back later to kiss you good morning.” Shuu promised in a whisper, brushing violet strands away from Kanae’s forehead, “If we’re dreaming, I will make sure we never wake up.”

 


End file.
